Ghost In The Keys
|artist = Halloween Thrills |year = 2016 |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |mashup = Swag |nogm = 2 (Classic) 1 (Mashup) |pc = Purple/Orange/Pink/White |pictos = 77 (Classic) |gc = Mint Green/Red/Yellow/Lime |perf = Laure Dary (P1) Jessie Perot (P3) Jovany Harrys (P2) }}"Ghost In The Keys" by Halloween Thrills is featured in . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a female bat: she wears a lilac suit with a violet leotard that has a light yellow torso section and a light yellow forehead, a pair of red cat ears, a purple mask, a pair of bat wings and a pair of black boots. P2 P2 is an anthropomorphic pumpkin: his head is covered by a carved pumpkin, and he wears a purple coat with red buttons, a black shirt underneath, a red belt, a purple-and-violet striped pair of trousers and black shoes. P3 P3 is a living doll: she has fuchsia hair with white highlights, pink skin, heavy make-up around her eyes, an aqua necklace, a yellow bra, an aqua sleeveless dress with yellow-and-black spotted parts and a white belt, along with a yellow-and-aqua striped part at the bottom, aqua and white striped high socks and violet heels. P4 P4 is a ghost with a scar on his body and two grey arms. He is legless and floats. GhostInTheKeys Coach 1.png|P1 GhostInTheKeys Coach 2.png|P2 GhostInTheKeys Coach 3.png|P3 GhostInTheKeys Coach 4.png|P4 Background At the start, the background is set in an animated creepy graveyard with the name of the song at the top and features decorated with leafless trees and pumpkins. The creepy moon and the jumping pumpkins as well as a haunted house is in the background. At parts of the song, the background is changed to a dark blue showing doors, old-fashioned candles and more. Halfway through the song, the numbers on clocks are shown (the one on the left is in backwards towards a warp). Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine. Both Gold Moves: It is a Wave Gold Move and starts to the left. Make scary poses. However, the first gold move is a partial Wave Gold Move as P4's happens a pictogram after it. * P1: Wave your arms up lke a bat. * P2: Do a stance. * P3: Put your right hand by your chin and use your left hand to support it. * P4: Bring your arms out to the left. Mashup There is one Gold Move in the Mashup. Gold Move: Slowly move your right arm upwards to the left, as if you are signaling someone to follow you. This is the final move counted in the Mashup. (Taste The Feeling) Tastethefeeling gm 4.png|Gold Move (Taste The Feeling) Mashup Ghost In The Keys has a Mashup with the theme "Swag". This song features mainly male dancers. Dancers *''So Good'' *''Airplanes'' *''So Good'' *''The Lazy Song'' *''Rockafeller Skank'' *''Airplanes'' *''So Good'' *''The Lazy Song'' *''Rockafeller Skank'' *''Can’t Feel My Face'' *''Taste The Feeling'' *''So Good'' *''Taste The Feeling'' *''Crazy Christmas'' *''Airplanes'' *''The Lazy Song'' *''Rockafeller Skank'' *''Taste The Feeling'' GM Trivia * This is the second song by Halloween Thrills, after Time Warp. ** However, this is their first song that is not a cover and is rather an original song. *This is the fifth Halloween based routine in the series after Professor Pumplestickle, Monster Mash, This is Halloween, and Time Warp. *This is the third Halloween themed routine that is a Dance Crew after This is Halloween ''and ''Time Warp. * P4 is the third floating coach in the series, after P4 from Ghostbusters and P1 from Oishii Oishii. *The background appears in Wherever I Go. *P2 resembles Professor Pumplestickle (P2) and This is Halloween (P2). However Professor Pumplestickle and This is Halloween are the the same coach except with different clothes. Apparently, all of these are P2 of their song. *The dancer in its Mashup's cover is from So Good, a song that was supposed to be in Just Dance 4 but wasn't included for unknown reasons. Gallery Ghostinthekeys.png|''Ghost In The Keys'' GhostsInTheKeysMU.jpg|''Ghost In The Keys'' (Mashup) GhostInTheKeysMenu.png|''Ghost In The Keys'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu GhostInTheKeysP4Ava.png|P4's avatar on Just Dance 2017 Ghostinthekeys p1.png|P1 Ghostinthekeys p2.png|P2 Ghostinthekeys p3.png|P3 Ghostinthekeys p4.png|P4 IMG_0718.jpg|Character Selection Screen Ghostinthepiano photobooth.png 00000098(1).png|''Just Dance 2017'' cover Videos Just Dance 2017 - Ghost In The Keys by Halloween Thrills – Official Track Gameplay Just Dance 2017 - Ghost In The Keys - 5 Superstars Just_Dance_2017 - Ghost In The Keys by Halloween Thrills (Full Mashup) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Jessie Perot Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Laure Dary Category:Jovany Harrys